Changer les trames
by Atlantos
Summary: (Aventures) Peser sur les trames du destin. Changer leur sort, à lui et ses amis. Il le pouvait. Mais était-il prêt à endurer les conséquences ?...
1. Point d'origine

_Et. Le. Voilà. Le multi-chapitre. Rating T, jeunes gens, pour cause des thèmes abordés._

 _Multichapitre, donc. Un chapitre par semaine ; je me pose le mercredi soir de mon côté (puisque je suis expatriée au Canada, ce sera du jeudi matin très tôt pour la majorité) et comme c'est déjà bouclé (merci à l'épisode de mardi), je m'y tiendrai.  
L'intrigue se concentrera principalement sur la saison 1._

 _En majeure source d'inspiration :_ Puella Magi Madoka Magica _(c'est bon, vous commencez à flipper ?)_. _Un excellent anime, court mais à la trame géniale. Je le conseille, vraiment. Mais à ne pas regarder pour vous remonter le moral._  
 _Je ne réécrirai pas_ Aventures _à la sauce_ Puella Magi _\- bien que ce serait extrêmement hilarant de voir nos héros en uniforme japonais féminins - mais quelqu'un qui a déjà regardé comprendra certaines choses en avance._  
 _Et blâmez ma camarade de délire pour avoir émis l'idée de Mahyar en cette saloperie de bestiole blanche (comprendra qui comprendra)._

 _Et, as usual, réponse à Peter Queen pour_ Faire plus ample connaissance _: (Des rumeurs. Comme quoi ce ne serait qu'une perruque. Attendons la suite des événements, moi j'dis, histoire de voir si Fred va sortir du placard à squelettes de Martine et reprendre sa place...) Bah, les saucisses. Ya un feu à proximité, Bob en profite pour se débarrasser de son rhume, et il faut repartir rapidement. Ils optimisent. XD Ravie que cet OS wtf t'ait plu ! :3 ... Voyons si celui-là te plaira tout autant, puisque je crois que tu l'attends..._

 _Disclamer : Encore et toujours, l'univers d'_ Aventures _(et Eden) appartient à Mahyar. Théo, Bob, Shin et Grunlek appartiennent à Fred du Grenier, Bob Lennon, Seb du Grenier et Krayn respectivement. Je ne me fais pas de piécettes sur cette fanfiction._

 _Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !_

* * *

 **Point d'origine.**

— Non… non non non… s'il-te-plaît… ouvre les yeux Théo… ouvre les yeux… s'il-te-plaît…

Un faible gémissement dans le silence. Celui d'un demi-élémentaire blessé, au corps et à l'âme. Ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer ainsi. Jamais. _Pas encore._

Les doigts accrochés à une fissure sanglante de l'armure du paladin, Shin secouait faiblement son ami. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser. Il ne _voulait pas_ réaliser.

Il prit une inspiration saccadée et releva la tête, cherchant de l'aide du regard. Bob. Grunlek. Ou même Eden. Quelqu'un… quelqu'un…

Mais il n'y avait plus âme qui vive autour de lui. La Cité des Merveilles avait explosé, la montagne s'était ouverte au ciel. La dévastation avait créé un cratère au sein du Cratère. Le corps mutilé du nain reposait près de celui de sa fidèle louve à la fourrure brûlée. Bob gisait dans son propre sang, face contre terre. Bragg, pantin désarticulé, était étendu en travers des marches de l'escalier qui avait auparavant mené à l'étage supérieur.

Vladimir Hannibal avait échoué. Mais le prix à payer avait été trop grand pour eux. Le Cratère était-il sauf ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Shin posa à nouveau les yeux sur la plaie béante dans l'armure et la cage thoracique de Théo, gémit et se recroquevilla sur le paladin, posant son front sur le métal sans lueur propre. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par le désespoir. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Il avait à nouveau perdu les siens.

 _Mmh. Voilà qui m'ennuie._

Shin rouvrit les yeux et se redressa vivement, malmenant son corps meurtri. Un homme, d'après sa voix, était apparu au milieu de cette dévastation. Vêtu de noir, recouvert d'une longue cape sombre dont la capuche cachait le haut de son visage dans l'ombre, il avait un épais grimoire sous un bras et un dé bleu entre les doigts de l'autre main. Il semblait observer la scène qui se tenait autour de lui.

— Qui… ?

L'inconnu se tourna vers lui et Shin ne songea même pas à générer une arme pour se défendre. Et son arc brisé se trouvait quelque part, loin de lui.

 _Ah, oui. Tu es toujours en vie, Shinddha._

Il n'y avait aucune émotion dans sa voix. Il ne faisait qu'émettre un fait.

— Qui êtes-vous ?...

 _On me donne bien des noms. Je n'en ai pas._

— Qui êtes-vous, bordel ?

L'homme esquissa un petit sourire, penchant légèrement sa tête de côté, avant de répondre :

 _Je suis Mahyar._

Mahyar, le Dieu du Destin. Le Maître du Jeu. Le regard de Shin passa du sourire du Dieu au bouc sombre qui ornait son menton, puis descendit sur le grimoire avant de s'arrêter au dé. Sa vie. Son âme. Lui.

— C'est vous qui… qui êtes responsable de tout ça ?

L'archer sans arc ni flèche aurait aimé se mettre en colère. Mais le désespoir ne voulait pas le quitter. Le Dieu, quant à lui, ne souriait plus.

 _Oui. Et non._

— Comment ça ?

 _Certains évènements étaient amenés à se produire. Nombreuses furent les trames écartées. Votre… chance, ou malchance, vos choix, vos actes… Voilà ce qui a mené à ce résultat._

— On ne peut donc rien y faire ?...

Le Dieu resta silencieux pendant de longues secondes, avant de demander :

 _Est-ce là ce que tu veux, Shinddha Kory ? Changer le passé, peser sur les trames du Destin, créer un nouveau futur ?_

— C'est possible ?

Un nouveau silence.

 _C'est possible._

Shin détourna le regard pour le poser sur Théo, puis sur Grunlek, puis sur Bob. C'était possible.

C'était possible…

Le survivant relâcha l'armure de Théo et se releva difficilement pour faire face au Dieu. Pendant un court instant, il lui sembla capter l'étincelle du regard du Maître du Jeu dans l'ombre de sa capuche.

 _Formule ta requête, Shinddha Kory, demi-élémentaire d'Eau. Formule ta requête, change ton destin et celui de tes amis._

— Je veux… Je veux retourner dans le passé. Je veux sauver la vie de mes amis. Je veux… je veux les sauver.

Le dé se mit à irradier d'une lumière bleutée dans la main du Dieu. Le Maître du Jeu le lança devant Shin, il tournoya avant de s'immobiliser au sol sur une facette que Shin n'eut pas le temps de voir.

Il hurla de douleur.

Ce n'était pas que du physique. Sa psyché bouillonnait. La tête entre ses mains, il tomba à genoux, alors que la lumière du dé traversait la peau de ses paupières closes.

 _Saisis-toi du dé, Shinddha Kory._

Le demi-élémentaire détacha difficilement une main de sa tête, ouvrit à peine les yeux, la tendit vers la lumière et se saisit du dé. Il était chaud, mais pas brûlant. L'énergie pulsait au creux de sa peau.

Puis il sombra dans l'inconscience.

.

— Shin ! Allez Shin, debout, on lève le camp !

Le demi-élémentaire se réveilla en sursaut, s'assit, légèrement désorienté, et il leva les yeux pour croiser un regard aussi bleu qu'un ciel sans nuage. Théo le toisait de toute sa hauteur, un sourcil levé devant l'expression ébahie de l'archer.

— Théo…, souffla-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Il tourna la tête et vit Bob éteignant le feu de camp en fermant son poing, ainsi que Grunlek qui finissait d'entasser ses affaires dans son sac. Il murmura leurs noms alors que sa vision se brouillait.

— Shin ? Shin, ça va ? entendit-il demander le paladin d'un ton hésitant.

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa main. Il renifla, se frotta les yeux de sa main libre alors qu'il ouvrait l'autre. Un dé. Un dé bleu.

Il geignit, ferma la main sur le dé et la ramena contre lui en ployant l'échine sous le poids de la connaissance d'un futur atroce, éclatant en sanglots sous les regards inquiets de ses amis.

Inquiets, mais vivants. _Vivants._

 _._

 _— Tu es devenu bien indulgent, Destin._

 _Le Dieu du Destin soupira de lassitude en entendant la voix derrière lui. Evidemment, Lumière avait été le premier à venir le voir. A moins que les Dieux et Diables n'aient tiré leur porte-parole à la courte-paille. C'était une possibilité. L'espace d'un instant, il caressa l'idée de vérifier dans les trames, mais il préféra laisser la place au doute et à la supposition. La saveur en était bien plus exquise._

 _—_ Indulgent _? répéta le Dieu du Destin. On m'a nommé de bien des manières, mais « indulgent » est une première._

 _— Pourquoi as-tu changé la trame ?_

 _— Elle ne me convenait pas._

 _— Ne te… ! Cet humain arrogant avait échoué, que te fallait-il de plus ?_

 _Le Maître du Jeu se retourna à moitié pour lancer un regard à Lumière, dont le corps impalpable en ces lieux était parcouru d'éclairs._

 _— Dis-moi, Dieu de la Lumière, depuis quand le Dieu du Destin a-t-il des comptes à rendre ? susurra-t-il avec un rictus._

 _Le Dieu lumineux eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul. Il ne l'oubliait pas, le pouvoir que le Destin avait sur toutes leurs existences. D'un revers de la main, il pouvait faire tomber les puissants en changeant leur Histoire. Dieux et Diables y compris. Beaucoup lui en voulaient encore de ne pas avoir fait quelque chose contre les héros arrogants qui les avaient chassés de leurs panthéons._

 _— Es-tu Dieu ou Diable ? cracha Lumière avant de disparaître._

 _La question amusa le Maître du Jeu. Lui, Dieu ou Diable ? Ah, la frontière était parfois bien mince…_

* * *

 _Voilà voilà. J'espère que ce petit avant-goût vous a plu ! :3 (Nettement moins humoristique que les deux derniers OS, n'est-ce pas ? :3)_

 _Et préparez vos stats. Parce qu'il y a une catégorie qui va monter en flèche._

 _A la semaine prochaine !_


	2. Arc I

_Et nous revoilà pour le premier Arc._

 _Merci encore à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews, elles me font vraiment plaisir ! :3_

 _Disclamer : Encore et toujours, l'univers d'_ Aventures _(et Eden) appartient à Mahyar. Théo, Bob, Shin et Grunlek appartiennent à Fred du Grenier, Bob Lennon, Seb du Grenier et Krayn respectivement. Je ne me fais pas de piécettes sur cette fanfiction._

 _Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !_

* * *

 **Arc I.**

— Assieds-toi, ordonna Théo.

Shin fronça les sourcils en observant les expressions graves de ses compagnons de voyage, rassemblés autour du feu très récemment allumé par Bob. Hésitant, il s'assit sur un tronc et attendit. Théo croisa les bras et le toisa de toute sa hauteur, les lueurs dansantes des flammes se reflétant sur le métal de son armure :

— Bon. Ça fait trois jours que tu tires la gueule et que tu dis rien. Crache le morceau.

Soupir du nain. Le pyromage coula un regard exaspéré au paladin.

 _Grunlek étendu loin de Shin, son loup à ses côtés. Bob gisant dans son sang._

Le demi-élémentaire maîtrisa à peine un frisson. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose. Qu'il…

 _Alors, je viens du futur et on a été pris dans quelque chose de trop gros pour nous et vous êtes tous morts. Sinon, j'ai rencontré le Dieu du Destin, aussi. Oui, c'est comme ça que j'ai pu remonter le temps. Non, je ne me fous pas de vous._

— Je fais pas mal de cauchemars, en ce moment, lâcha-t-il à la place.

Grunlek l'observa en silence, Bob et Théo arrêtèrent de se regarder en chiens de faïence pour poser leurs regards sur lui. Shin haussa les épaules et baissa les yeux vers le feu.

Le nain se leva, fit le tour du feu et vint poser sa main de chair sur l'épaule de Shin, un sourire doux et paternel aux lèvres :

— Si tu veux en parler, n'hésite pas.

Shin cilla, puis acquiesça. Grunlek hocha également la tête, lâcha l'épaule du demi-élémentaire pour retourner à son sac de vivres. Théo l'observa une seconde de plus, puis déclara qu'il allait inspecter les environs, alors que Bob se leva pour aller chercher les couchettes. Shin se remit sur ses pieds et le suivit, les grommellements de Grunlek en fond sonore sur l'état déplorable de leurs provisions.

.

 _La druidesse._

Théo avait ramené la druidesse sur son épaule, appelant ses compagnons, et l'avait déposée sur sa couchette. Trouvée dans les bois, délirante, fiévreuse. Shin pensa à respirer. Tout recommençait.

Tout recommençait vers la mort de ses amis.

Théo veilla aux côtés de la jeune elfe, discutant avec Bob des soins qu'ils pouvaient lui apporter. Bob finit par se redresser et donna des directives. Elles firent écho aux souvenirs du demi-élémentaire. Fouiller les affaires de la druidesse. Surveiller les environs.

 _L'araignée._

Shin se leva, arc en main et flèche de glace encochée, et suivit Théo alors qu'il retournait dans la forêt, là où il avait découvert la druidesse.

— Pas la peine de m'accompagner, dit le paladin en éclairant les environs. Tu ferais mieux d'aider Grunlek et vérifier que Bob n'en profite pas.

— Grunlek peut bien se débrouiller tout seul et surveiller Bob. Il a deux yeux.

Théo lui adressa un regard circonspect, mais tomba bien rapidement sur des parchemins dans l'herbe qui détournèrent son attention de l'archer. La carte. Shin balaya les alentours du regard, s'attendant à voir l'araignée bondir sur Théo à tout instant.

Ils rentrèrent au campement et Bob leur fit part de ses découvertes. Pas de blessures physiques, probablement quelque chose d'origine magique. La mort de ses loups, savait Shin. Il eut une pensée pour Eden. Il allait la rencontrer, encore. Et il allait certainement se faire mordre à nouveau. Foutu corniaud. Non, il enverrait Grunlek en premier, prétextant sa main en métal et la blessure de la louve.

Sa main à lui ne s'en porterait que mieux.

Devant lui, Théo se baissa pour poser sur une couchette les parchemins trouvés dans la forêt. Shin posa les yeux sur la besace qui n'avait pas été fouillée. L'épée de la druidesse devait s'y trouver, et…

L'air échappa à ses poumons.

Sa nuque s'enflamma de douleur alors que quelque chose de froid pénétrait sa chair. L'araignée _. L'araignée._

Ses poumons se remplirent d'air et il hurla lorsque quelque chose se planta dans son dos. Il lâcha son arc et essaya de saisir les mandibules enfoncées dans sa nuque. Il vit Grunlek foncer vers lui, empoigner l'arachnide, l'arracher à son dos. Il hurla de plus belle, s'effondra. Il fallait qu'il se soigne. Vite. Le poison…

— Ne bouge pas idiot ! vociféra Théo au-dessus de lui.

La douleur s'atténua sous l'imposition des mains du paladin. Une boule de feu explosa loin d'eux, soufflant l'araignée à plusieurs mètres du campement.

— Shin, reste avec moi !

Le demi-élémentaire rouvrit difficilement les paupières. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il les avait fermées. Théo jura. Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent, mais Shin ne reconnut pas la voix…

Quelque chose chauffa dans une de ses poches. Il tira difficilement l'objet, alors que Théo et l'autre – Bob, ça devait être Bob – lui demandaient encore de ne pas bouger, avant de lâcher des exclamations de surprise.

Il remonta l'objet vers son visage. Le dé brillait d'une lueur bleutée.

Shin ferma les yeux.

.

La douleur avait disparu. Shin s'efforça à respirer profondément. La nuit était calme. Très calme. A côté de lui, Théo dormait profondément.

Le demi-élémentaire se redressa, s'assit et sentit à nouveau le dé dans sa main. Inerte. Avec mille précautions, il tâta sa nuque. Aucune blessure.

Il était mort ?... Il avait… _recommencé ?..._

— Shin ? Ça va ?

Bob se tenait de l'autre côté du feu, un grimoire sur ses genoux. Tout était… _affreusement calme…_

Le demi-élémentaire hocha la tête et se leva, s'éloigna du campement après avoir fait signe à son compagnon de ne pas s'inquiéter. La Forêt d'Emeraude dormait, elle aussi. Shin s'enfonça en silence entre les arbres, puis s'effondra contre le tronc de l'un d'entre eux.

* * *

 _C'est loupé pour cette fois-ci, Shin... Comment t'en sortiras-tu à ce nouveau départ ?..._

 _A la semaine prochaine !_


	3. Arc II

_La première tentative de Shin a échoué. Qu'en sera-t-il de la seconde ?..._

 _Merci beaucoup à_ Riorim _(Evidemment que Mahyar est classe. Il est toujours classe. XD)_ _et_ NightmareDragon _pour vos reviews, elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir ! :3_

 _Et ce cher_ Peter Queen. _Merci pour ta review sur_ Les voix _, Enoch est - étrangement - intéressant à manier (surtout qu'il est sous le trope de "Bunny-Ears Lawyer" sur TvTropes, ce qui, je pense, lui va très bien.), et je n'en ai certainement pas fini avec lui.  
Et je suis ravie que tu aimes Mahyar dans ce multichapitre ! (Il réapparaîtra, promis.)_

 _... et est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter du fait que vous souhaitez tous voir Shin souffrir le plus longtemps possible ? XD_

 _Disclamer : Encore et toujours, l'univers d'_ Aventures _(et Eden) appartient à Mahyar. Théo, Bob, Shin et Grunlek appartiennent à Fred du Grenier, Bob Lennon, Seb du Grenier et Krayn respectivement. Je ne me fais pas de piécettes sur cette fanfiction._

 _Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !_

* * *

 **Arc II.**

— On devrait contourner la Forêt d'Emeraude…

Trois paires d'yeux se posèrent sur Shin, interrogateurs. L'archer n'avait pas attendu. Dès le lever du soleil, il s'était assuré que ses trois compagnons étaient assez réveillés pour… pour…

— Un problème ? demanda Théo en ajustant sa pierre à aiguiser dans sa main.

— La forêt est…

 _… infestée d'araignées. Le début d'une quête mortelle. On y est tous passé au moins une fois…_

— … elle est bizarre.

— Bizarre ?

— Ouais… j'le sens pas.

Il aurait aimé trouver quelque chose de plus _convaincant_ que « bizarre », mais il ne se voyait pas leur sortir que cet endroit était l'antre d'araignées venimeuses surdimensionnées alors que personne n'en avait remarqué les traces. Pas même Shin.

— Grunlek ? interrogea le paladin en se tournant vers l'interpelé.

Le nain haussa les épaules :

— Nos provisions commencent à se raréfier, mais on peut tenir encore quelques jours avant de rejoindre la civilisation…

— Plutôt la civilisation que… que _ça_ …, lâcha Shin.

Il détourna le regard pour ne pas croiser ceux de ses amis, essayant de ne pas repenser à la Cité des Merveilles, à la druidesse, à l'araignée…

— Bon, c'est toi le plus proche de la nature, après tout, lâcha la voix de Théo. On se met en route pour le prochain village. On r'fera le plein de vivres, puis on avisera.

Le demi-élémentaire hocha distraitement la tête, puis se leva, leur adressa un laconique « J'vais vérifier les alentours. » et quitta le camp sans un regard vers ses amis.

.

Ils n'avaient pas croisé la druidesse. Ni d'araignées surdimensionnées. Pourtant, Shin n'était pas tranquille. Une appréhension, un mélange de soulagement et de culpabilité le rongeait. Il repensait à la jeune elfe, qui avait dû mourir seule – et _lentement_ sans l'intervention de Théo –, à Eden à la merci des arachnides de la forêt, à Bragg dans son charnier…

Vladimir Hannibal. Est-ce que… est-ce que quelqu'un avait pu le stopper ?...

Cette appréhension s'étiolait doucement alors que, du haut de sa branche de pommier, il posait le regard sur Bob et Théo en pleine discussion – enfin, Bob lançait pique sur pique au paladin et ce dernier essayait de garder son calme, certainement en train de tenter un soupçon de méditation pour ne pas étrangler le demi-diable sur le champ – et sur Grunlek qui leur cuisinait à dîner.

Sans y penser, il sortit le dé de la poche de son pantalon. Il était inerte. Lentement, le demi-élémentaire le fit tourner sur lui-même, observant les chiffres qui y étaient gravés. A quoi pouvaient-ils bien correspondre ?...

— Shin ! appela Grunlek.

Le demi-élémentaire cilla puis porta à nouveau le regard sur le campement. Théo et Bob avaient arrêté leurs chamailleries et étaient déjà en train de manger. Grunlek tendait un bol fumant dans sa direction, réveillant l'estomac de Shin qui rangea le dé à l'abri et descendit souplement de l'arbre.

.

Quelques services rendus ici et là pour remplir leurs bourses occupèrent les semaines suivantes. Shin avait eu des sueurs froides quand il avait été question d'un puits bouché – mais qui n'était finalement qu'un problème de profondeur, Shin avait été assez rassuré pour descendre et sonder le fond pour renseigner les villageois en prévision d'un futur forage.

Mais il y avait également des rumeurs. Des rumeurs concernant des bestioles étranges et surdimensionnées parcourant les forêts près de la Vieille Tour.

Et… et…

.

Les impulsions psychiques.

La première coupa le souffle de Shin. Alors qu'il avait commencé à ne plus y penser. Alors qu'il avait commencé à se rassurer sur le destin de ses amis…

Le groupe s'arrêta à la taverne du premier village sur leur route. Des voyageurs avaient cherché le contact de la civilisation pour tenter de se rassurer, de se renseigner sur ce qu'ils avaient senti. Sur les marques de passage qu'ils avaient repérées, se dirigeant vers l'Ouest, vers la Cité des Merveilles. Sur les villages qui avaient été ravagés par ces créatures.

Un étau enserra la gorge de Shin. Il ne fit guère attention à Théo qui se leva de sa chaise et qui les entraîna à sa suite à la chasse au monstre.

Les impulsions s'intensifièrent. Se rapprochèrent. Le dé commençait à chauffer à l'intérieur de sa poche, comme une invitation, ou une alarme.

La dernière les mit tous au tapis.

Bob avait commencé à cracher du sang, mais à présent ses mains ne suffisaient plus pour retenir le flot rouge qui échappait à ses lèvres. A genoux, Théo avait lâché son épée et son bouclier pour se tenir la tête, hurlant à s'en déchirer la gorge. Grunlek, à la périphérie du champ de vision du demi-élémentaire, tentait de maîtriser son bras complètement fou.

Et lui sentait sa partie élémentaire lui être arrachée.

Sa main se referma sur le dé lumineux.

* * *

 _Le Dieu du Destin est resté silencieux, mais beaucoup se posent les mêmes questions... Chez les lecteurs, comme chez les protagonistes..._

 _(Et je dois dire, parce que je suis faible, que le chapitre qui va suivre est certainement mon préféré. Avec le dernier chapitre. Vous comprendrez pourquoi.)_

 _A la semaine prochaine !_


	4. Arc III

_Vous êtes formidables. Je jubile comme un gamin à Noel à chaque fois que je lis vos reviews.  
Merci d'être aussi nombreux à lire, et merci à ceux qui me laissent des petits mots._

Riorim _, ravie que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu ! En effet, savoir et ne pas pouvoir dire, voilà quelque chose qui doit ronger Shin... Surtout que, allons, a-t-il vraiment une infinité d'essais ?... Qu'en sait-il ?... Qu'en savons-nous ?...  
_ Peter Queen _, j'ai ronronné à ta description de la mort de Bob. Si si. (Et comment ça "trop fluffy ou trop violent" ? Est-ce vraiment l'impression que je dégage ?... Oui, bon, d'accord, c'est de bonne guerre.)_

NightmareDragon _, si tu passes par ici, je suis contente que_ Lumière sur l'eau _t'ait plu ! J'avais promis à une amie (celle qui est à l'origine de_ Un amour d'araignée _et_ Faire plus ample connaissance _) un texte pour Halloween (comme je le fais chaque année). J'avais également promis de ne tuer personne. J'ai tenu mes promesses (et brisé son coeur, aussi, mais elle y est habituée). Merci à toi pour ta review !_

 _Disclamer : Aucun des personnages apparaissant dans ce chapitre ne m'appartient, et le monde d'_ Aventures _est le bébé de Mahyar (le MJ, hein, pas le Dieu du Destin... quoique...). Je ne me fais aucune piécette sur cette histoire._

 _Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !_

* * *

 **Arc III.**

 _— Tu aurais laissé cette ignominie se produire ?_

 _Allaient-ils donc tous venir à tour de rôle ? Le Dieu du Destin maîtrisa un soupir, tandis qu'Enoch marchait tranquillement vers lui, posant son regard autour d'eux. Il n'y avait rien. Il y avait tout. Le Néant des Possibles._

 _Le lieu où le Destin se décidait._

 _— Ils ont eu sacrément peur, tu sais. Ils se demandent tous où est-ce que tu comptes mener cette… histoire ? Aventure ?_

 _— Et pas toi, Diable Enoch ?_

 _— Allons, ne prends pas ces grands airs ! répliqua le Diable avec une pointe d'espièglerie. Non, à vrai dire, je suis…_ curieux _. Je me demande très sincèrement qu'est-ce que tout ceci t'apporte…_ Mahyar _._

 _Le Dieu du Destin ne répondit pas. Enoch tenta de percer les ombres de la capuche de son vis-à-vis, d'accrocher le regard du Dieu. Peine perdue. Il laissa une seconde, une éternité de silence passer entre eux, avant de reprendre la parole avec un sourire retrouvé :_

 _— Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je m'amuse moi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, il n'y a pas de raison à ce que tu sois le seul qui en profite… Et j'ai bien envie de revoir mon petit Balthazar !_

 _._

Shin tentait désespérément d'aspirer de l'air dans ses poumons. Ou de le chasser. Il ne pouvait pas. Au-dessus de lui, des ombres floues l'observaient, tournoyaient, prononçaient des paroles qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Puis une sensation de chaleur. De soulagement. Sa cage thoracique cessa de lui faire mal, il put enfin retrouver son souffle. Il papillonna des paupières, reconnut enfin Théo qui tenait ses mains au-dessus de lui, soulageant les tensions de son corps. L'archer n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête.

Mais Théo finit par fermer ses mains en poings pour les retirer, puis les rouvrit et les secoua, comme pour chasser une désagréable sensation.

— Merci…, souffla l'archer.

Il respira profondément pendant plusieurs minutes, alors que Bob demandait à Théo de patienter. Quand il se redressa enfin, Grunlek lui fourra un bol d'infusion entre les mains.

Sentir le liquide chaud descendant dans sa gorge et lui réchauffer les boyaux lui fit du bien.

— Bon, c'était quoi ça ? éructa Théo.

Bob roula les yeux devant le manque de tact du paladin. Mais il finit tout de même par couler un regard interrogateur vers Shin. Le demi-élémentaire réfléchit à toute vitesse alors qu'il finissait de boire son infusion, et posa le bol au sol juste quand Théo allait se lever, las d'attendre.

L'archer sortit le dé de sa poche et le leur montra. Inerte. Mais l'objet capta tout de même leur attention.

— Je viens de… du futur…

— Hein ? fut la réponse de Bob.

— Je…

Il leur raconta, d'une voix peu assurée. Leur première mort. Sa rencontre avec le Dieu du Destin. Son vœu… Son premier voyage dans le passé. Sa presque-mort, son retour… Comment il avait essayé de les ternir à l'écart de toute cette histoire. Ce qui en avait résulté.

Il garda le silence quand il eut fini. Théo se leva, s'éloigna de quelques pas, essayant certainement de déterminer si son ami avait fait un mauvais rêve ou s'il leur racontait la vérité.

— C'est n'importe quoi…, finit-il par lâcher.

Shin n'eut pas le temps de se défendre, car une voix répliqua à sa place :

— Je crains que tout ce que votre ami vient de vous raconter… n'est que la pure vérité.

Bob sauta sur ses pieds. Shin se leva, poing serré sur son dé. Théo se retourna, main sur la poignée de son épée.

Une silhouette se détacha des ombres des arbres et s'avança vers eux d'une démarche nonchalante. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à la reconnaître.

— Papa, lâcha Bob.

— Balthazar ! s'exclama le diable avec un sourire ravi. Ça faisait longtemps, fils !

— Pas assez, malheureusement…

Enoch ne se départit pas de son sourire et, quand il s'arrêta à quelques mètres du groupe, il posa le regard sur Shin, puis le descendit sur son poing serré :

— Tant de pouvoirs dans un si petit objet, ronronna-t-il. Décidément, Mahyar ne perd ni en efficacité, ni en esthétique.

— C'est donc bien la vérité ? demanda Bob.

— En effet. Bien que je ne crois pas que Mahyar t'ait tout dit, demi-élémentaire… Il est du genre à aimer son petit suspens et à lâcher les informations au compte-goutte…

— Et tu sais ce qu'il a caché à Shin ?

— Oh, des informations glanée ici et là… De minime importance, après tout, devant la tâche que tu t'ais confiée…

— Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? enchaîna Bob.

— Tu demanderais de l'aide à ton père, Balthazar ? demanda le diable avec une expression ravie sur le visage.

— Non.

— Ah… Toujours aussi dissident, ma foi…

Enoch laissa planer son regard scrutateur sur Shin, et son sourire s'affina… devint plus _cruel_ …

— Jouer avec de telles puissances, demi-élémentaire… Ton âme se fissurera de souffrance… ta raison se perdra… sans cesse avancer, sans cesse se trouver face aux mêmes choix… Oh, j'ai _hâte_ de voir quel spectacle ta _déchéance_ nous offrira, mortel…

Le sang de Shin se glaça sous l'effet des paroles d'Enoch. Il réagit une seconde trop tard.

Grunlek lui avait ouvert le poing et s'était emparé du dé :

— Désolé Shin, mais je ne peux pas laisser faire ça.

Il arma son bras mécanique. Lança le dé aussi loin d'eux qu'il le pouvait. Enoch émit un sifflement appréciateur en suivant la trajectoire du regard. Shin s'épouvanta :

— Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fou…

Son souffle se bloqua. L'étincelle de vie quitta son regard.

Il s'effondra, comme une marionnette à qui l'on aurait coupé les fils.

Théo dégaina son épée, se rapprocha de son compagnon à terre, sur la défensive, le regard rivé sur Enoch. Grunlek se précipita aux côtés de l'archer. Bob s'interposa entre ses amis et son père :

— Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Qu'est-ce que tu as lui fait ?

— Moi ? Allons Balthazar, je n'ai rien fait. Demande-toi plutôt ce que _vous_ lui avez fait…

Bob cilla plusieurs fois. Posa le regard sur Shin, que Grunlek essayait de réveiller. Puis le nain se figea. Colla son oreille contre le cœur de son ami. Blêmit.

— Il… il ne bat plus… son cœur…

— Ce que vous avez là, annonça Enoch en s'avançant parmi eux pour en donner un coup de pied au corps de Shin, n'est qu'une coquille vide. Et ce que tu as lancé, maître nain, c'était votre ami demi-élémentaire.

— C'est une blague ?..., murmura son fils.

— Non, Balthazar… C'est la réalité.

Grunlek se leva et se précipita dans la direction dans laquelle il avait jeté le dé. Bob le suivit, hurlant à Théo de rester avec Shin et, sous l'effet de la peur, exhortant son père à se bouger les fesses pour venir leur donner un coup de main.

Enoch posa sur le demi-élémentaire un regard amusé, sourit au paladin, puis s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille sous les arbres, dans la direction qu'avaient pris son fils et le nain.

.

Grunlek et Bob mirent une demi-journée à le retrouver. Enoch ne les avait pas aidés, les suivant de loin, se délectant de leur panique. Des tentatives de Bob pour repérer une quelconque trace énergétique appartenant au dé. Des larmes du nain.

Il les talonna de près quand ils revinrent au camp. Théo avait planté son épée en terre, assez pour qu'il puisse la retirer sans peine mais sans qu'elle tombe au sol. Il pratiquait une imposition des mains sur son ami, allongé sur sa couchette.

Grunlek se précipita et posa le dé sur la poitrine de son ami, sous une main. Shin happa une goulée d'air, rouvrit les yeux que Théo avait fermés. Papillonna des paupières. Fronça les sourcils devant leurs expressions inquiètes et l'imposition des mains du paladin, et se redressa pour s'asseoir sur sa couchette :

— Les gars… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?...

.

Enoch se fit un plaisir de lui expliquer, pour goûter en avance au désarroi du demi-élémentaire. Son âme avait été arrachée à son corps pour être placée dans ce dé. Son corps ne voyageait jamais dans le temps. Juste son âme. Le Shin qui avait vécu plusieurs fois la mort de ses amis remplaçait le Shin qui n'avait rien vécu. Plus pratique. Moins coûteux en énergie.

— Mais…, souffla l'archer en fixant d'un regard hagard le dé bleu posé au sol devant lui, mais je suis quoi… ?

— Demi-élémentaire…, proposa le diable. Mort-vivant… Est-ce ça a _vraiment_ la moindre importance ?...

— Je suis mort…

— On peut dire ça comme ça, oui…

— Papa ! se récria Bob.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de demi-élémentaire. Grunlek prit ses mains tremblantes dans les siennes. Théo posa une main sur l'épaule de l'archer. Bob en posa une sur l'autre épaule.

— On va s'en sortir Shin. Tous ensemble.

Enoch se fendit d'un sourire avant de disparaître dans l'ombre des arbres. _J'ai hâte de voir ça, fils…_

 _._

Ils firent de leur mieux. Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant.

Le dé s'illumina. Mourant, Bob posa une main ensanglantée sur celle de Shin, agenouillé à côté de lui. Il eut juste le temps de capter un sourire, une étincelle de tristesse résignée dans les yeux de son ami archer avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres de la mort.

* * *

 _Enoch s'est amusé. Le Dieu du Destin veille attentivement, roulant les dés noirs entre ses doigts. Les trames s'enchaînent..._  
 _Cours cours, Shin. Peut-être finiras-tu par y arriver..._

 _Le prochain chapitre sera posté plus tôt. Dimanche après-midi. (Et le suivant mercredi qui suit.)_  
 _Vous verrez pourquoi._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !_


	5. En liens de souffrance

_Nous nous retrouvons plus tôt !_

 _D'ailleurs, petite question, est-ce que vous voyez quand le texte est en gras ? Mon navigateur n'affiche aucune différence (je suis avec Chrome, et ça m'avait frustrée au possible avec_ Les voix).

 _A_ NightmareDragon _: Le concept est assez tordu, je le concède (Puella Magi Madoka Magica, épisodes 6 (fin) & 7 (début) pour de futures références). Shin n'est pas "mort" quand Grunlek lui a arraché le dé et jeté au loin, mais ça a eu pour effet de séparer son âme de son corps... Ce qui, d'un autre côté, si, l'a fait mourir (c'est aussi pour ça que Théo le soigne pendant que Bob et Grun sont à la recherche du dé, parce que sans âme, le corps ne vit plus et n'est qu'une coquille vide). En fait, Shin est simplement une âme coincée dans un dé, se "réincarnant" dans des Shin plus jeunes. Un jouet dans une coquille. Est-ce être vivant ?...  
... Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à éclairer ta lanterne. XP  
Merci à toi pour ta review (oh my, tant de super, j'ai le coeur qui papillonne :3 )_

 _Disclamer : L'univers d'_ Aventures _appartient à Mahyar, les personnages ne m'appartiennent en rien. Je m'amuse avec, et ne me fais aucune piècette sur cette séance de torture de Shin &Co prolongée. _

_Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !_

* * *

 **Des Arcs s'enchaînent, en liens de souffrance, autour du demi-élémentaire…**

Il avait perdu le compte…

Il ne comptait même plus…

Il revenait le plus souvent quelques jours avant leur rencontre avec la druidesse. Pas toujours. Parfois, il revenait dans son enfance, alors que sa famille était encore vivante. Il avait réussi à la sauver, une fois… Mais il avait dû recommencer.

Il avait revu Aztragoz. Et Danya. Il avait rencontré ses amis un peu plus tôt ou un peu plus tard. Ils avaient sauvé Bragg, ou l'avaient laissé dans son charnier parce que Shin ne leur avait pas parlé du destin de l'Intendant de la Vieille Tour. Shin n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il devait s'en moquer, ou s'il devait se sentir coupable.

Mais Bob se laissait consumer par son diable intérieur… hurlait sous les coups experts de scalpel dans les cachots… Grunlek se faisait tuer par son bras… par l'homme à la rapière… Théo, l'abdomen perforé par un coup de patte… le venin l'achevant…

Et les araignées… oh, ces saloperies…

Parfois, il leur avouait tout. Parfois, il ne disait rien. Chaque fois, il les perdait…

Chaque fois, il recommençait…

Encore…

Et encore…

Et encore…

.

.

.

 _Jusqu'à ce que…_

 _._

* * *

 _Vous l'avez deviné. Le dénouement est pour mercredi prochain..._

 _A bientôt ! :3_

 _PS. Avec ce qui arrive et ce que vous avez soulevé dans vos commentaires, je me tâte de plus en plus à rajouter des bonus... (Parce que les petites discussions que j'ai avec vous font travailler mon imagination. Et j'adore ça.)_

 _Donc, pourquoi ne pas écrire quelques petits textes (postés en "annexe") pour répondre à vos questionnements ? Et explorer ce que je n'aurai pas pu explorer dans la "trame principale" (si tant est qu'il y a une trame principale à tout ce schmilblick) ?  
_ _(Notamment tout ce qui tourne autour de Mahyar. Mais je m'interroge encore sur la forme. Je vous poserai une question plus précise si je n'ai pas réussi à me décider.)_


	6. Arc inconnu

_Nous y voilà._

 _Disclamer : Le monde d'_ Aventures _appartient à Mahyar. Shin, Théo, Bob et Grunlek appartiennent respectivement à Seb du Grenier, Fred du Grenier, Bob Lennon et Krayn. Point de piécettes sont faites sur cet écrit._

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **Arc inconnu, mais tendant vers l'infini…**

Un retour précipité dans le passé. Quelques jours avant leur rencontre avec la druidesse. Il ne leur avait rien dit, mais n'avait pas pu empêcher Théo de se faire empoisonner.

Shin craqua. Il leur avoua tout. _Encore une fois._

Le paladin lui répliqua qu'il aurait pu cracher le morceau plus tôt, histoire qu'il ne se fasse pas mordre _– encore une fois_. Un « Tu veux mourir comment ? » acheva la druidesse.

Shin tenta une autre approche – _encore une autre_ – avec Eden. Sa main en fit les frais. Non, décidément, peu importait la manière dont il essayait, le courant ne passait pas avec ce foutu corniaud. Mais toujours avec Grunlek.

Ça devait être l'effet araignée.

Drinn mourait, comme à chaque fois. Théo et Bob s'énervèrent contre Elyren, mais ils finirent par emprunter le passage sous la muraille… La prophétie…

Ainsi s'enchaînèrent les péripéties de leur voyage. Bragg sauvé, Eden sauvée…

Vladimir Hannibal, essayant de détruire les Dieux et les Diables…

 _La Cité des Merveilles._

 _._

— Vas-y, j'vais péter la dernière gemme !

Shin adressa un regard inquiet à Théo, mais sauta à l'étage inférieur alors que la montagne tremblait de toutes parts et que les voix angoissées de Bob et Grunlek les appelaient. L'archer ne pensait plus au passé, il avait commis cette erreur à trop de reprises. Maintenant, il pensait à sortir ses amis de là.

Hannibal chuta directement dans le puits. Shin leva les yeux vers le paladin, priant pour qu'il s'en sorte – _cette fois-ci_ – mais n'entendit que la voix forte de Théo leur hurler de partir en avant. Grunlek l'exhorta à obéir, et ils coururent vers la sortie.

.

 _ **Des Ténèbres jaillit la Lumière**_

 _ **Unis, nous ne craignions pas la peur !**_

 _ **Où que vous vous cachiez sur terre, tremblez**_

 _ **Nous sommes les Inquisiteurs !**_

.

— _Théo de Silverberg. Je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite. Que puis-je pour toi ?..._

 _Le Maître du Jeu se retourna pour poser les yeux sur la silhouette légèrement lumineuse de l'homme, debout au milieu des trames. Aucun mortel n'avait contemplé une telle grandeur, et pourtant, celui-ci semblait totalement inaffecté par ce qui l'entourait. Son attention était vissée sur le Dieu._

 _Le paladin croisa les bras et lui lança un regard agacé :_

— _Vous savez très bien. Shin va encore essayer de remonter dans le passé._

— _En effet._

— _Arrêtez ça._

 _Le Dieu du Destin réprima un petit rire au ton sec du mortel. Un fin sourire – amusé ou manipulateur ? – fleurit sur ses lèvres et il souffla :_

— _Fixer une trame parmi tant d'autres… Tu as les yeux plus gros que le ventre, paladin de la Lumière. Je ne sais si ton Dieu en serait fier ou effaré…_

— _Arrêtez de palabrer et faîtes votre boulot. Stoppez cet abruti._

— _Il y aura un prix à payer, paladin._

 _Le paladin fronça les sourcils, suspicieux :_

— _Quel genre ?_

— _Et bien…_

 _._

La montagne s'effondrait sur elle-même. Dehors, Shin, Bob et Grunlek fixaient l'entrée de la Cité des Merveilles, attendant leur ami.

Le pic s'affaissa brusquement. Chassa l'air chargée de poussière par la Porte de l'Étoile, aveuglant momentanément les trois rescapés. Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux… le passage s'était effondré… la voie était close…

Et Théo n'était pas sorti.

Bob vit Shin plonger une main dans une poche, la sortir et, avant que le pyromage n'ait réalisé ce que son ami s'apprêtait à faire… le demi-élémentaire tomba à genoux. Bob se précipita à ses côtés, captant la litanie de l'archer dans le silence presque surréaliste des environs :

— Je peux plus… je peux plus…

 _Non, tu ne peux plus, Shinddha Kory._

Shin releva les yeux. Devant la Porte de l'Étoile se tenait, drapé dans les ombres de sa longue cape sombre, le Dieu du Destin.

— J'ai traversé… toutes ces… trames… et je ne peux même pas sauver mon ami ?... APRÈS TOUT CE QUE J'AI ENDURÉ, JE PEUX MÊME PAS LE SAUVER ?

 _Un choix a été fait_ , assena le Dieu du Destin, imperturbable. _Cette trame a été fixée. La vôtre, celle de notre Monde… celle du paladin également._

— Pourquoi ?...

 _Un choix a été fait._

Shin s'apprêtait à insister, mais il sentit une main se glisser sur son épaule et l'enserrer doucement. Il tourna la tête et vit Bob, debout à ses côtés et le visage fermé, fixant le Dieu du regard :

— Partez, dit le mage d'une voix rauque. Vous avez fait assez de mal.

 _Si tu le dis, demi-diable… Si tu le dis…_

La silhouette du Dieu du Destin s'effaça devant eux. Le silence s'étira, puis Bob murmura :

— Allez Shin. Viens.

Grunlek finissait de panser Eden au mieux alors que Bob s'immobilisa à quelques mètres, avant d'éclater d'un fou-rire nerveux.

Le bouclier de Théo gisait au sol, abandonné.

.

.

Il avait gardé le dé, objet inanimé, mais témoignage de l'ami qu'il avait perdu. De la coquille vide qu'il était devenu, de son âme qu'il avait sacrifiée. Du Destin qu'il, pour une raison qui lui demeurait inconnue, n'avait pas pu changer.

La raison lui serait-elle cachée pour l'éternité ?...

.

.

 _« Salut. Ça fait longtemps. »_

 _._

Peut-être pas…

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 _La voici. La fin de la trame principale de_ Changer les trames _._

 _Dernier chapitre ? Hell no._

 _Les bonus arriveront, promis. Pas mercredi prochain, mais plus tard, parce que j'ai des tonnes de choses à faire. Des tonnes d'histoires à écrire.  
Je notifierai un rating au début de chaque bonus, parce qu'il risque d'y avoir un ou deux M, et ce ne sera pas des bisous. Oh non... S'il y a d'autres OS qui sont publiés avant ou entre les bonus, point de panique._

 _Encore, si certains d'entre vous sont inspirés par les possibilités, les envies de sauver Shin, et que vos claviers ou vos plumes vous démangent, allez-y, ne soyez pas timides. J'en serais honorée._

 _Je vous dis à bientôt !_

 _Milles pensées et bisous à vous, aventurières et aventuriers, et prenez garde aux dés._

 _(Et allez jeter un coup d'oeil à_ Puella Magi Madoka Magica _! Au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'épisode 3 ! Ne vous inquiétez pas il ne fait que 12 épisodes, et un film - Rebellion - qui est juste génial.)_


	7. Annexe I : Destin (K)

**_Rating K+_**

Première Annexe. Elle a mis du temps à arriver, mais je vous prépare d'autres surprises.

Nous passons donc cette première annexe en compagnie du Dieu du Destin, dont les agissements ont soulevé pas mal de questions. J'espère éclaircir quelques points... et peut-être provoquer d'autres questionnements.  
Mon incertitude s'est portée sur l'apparition ou non d'un OC. Finalement, deux textes sont nés, abordant deux points. L'OC est dans le deuxième.

Disclamer : Le monde d' _Aventures_ ne m'appartient pas, mais à Mahyar. La Gardienne, quant à elle, est à moi. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Un écho se répercuta autour de lui. L'épicentre était une trame parmi tant d'autres, qui attira son attention._

 _Le Dieu du Destin fronça les sourcils, jouant distraitement avec ses dés noirs entre ses doigts. Il était tenté d'intervenir, de lui faciliter la tâche ou de le mettre en difficulté. Mais les dés rejoignirent le creux de sa paume, alors que son poing se refermait. Non. Il n'interviendrait pas. Pas cette fois._

 _Il valait mieux se garder de quelques largesses…_

 _Dieux et Diables s'inquiétaient, tentaient de le raisonner, de le convaincre d'arrêter ce jeu de trames. Il balayait tout ceci d'un revers de la main. Le Destin ne favorisait personne. Ni Dieu ni Diable, ni Lumière ni Ombre. Ni mortels, ni immortels. Il était neutre dans leurs batailles, les laissait commettre des erreurs, remporter des victoires, petites comme grandes. Non. Il était neutre. Les évènements qui devaient se passer se passaient._

 _Certains tentaient de tirer leur épingle de ce continuel recommencement. Ils s'accrochaient à d'éparses sensations, vagues souvenirs de la trame que le jeune Shinddha avait quittée pour recommencer, sauver un ami, sauver tous ses amis, sauver son Monde._

 _Le jeune demi-élémentaire avait-il seulement vu le chiffre sur lequel son dé s'était arrêté ?... Le Maître du Jeu en doutait. Et quand bien même, il n'aurait peut-être pas été capable de comprendre… Quoique… Peut-être. Les humains, même demi, pouvaient parfois se montrer étonnants…_

 _Passaient ce qui devait se passer, du moment que le Monde n'était pas en danger. Parfois, il dirigeait des évènements, des personnes, malgré le fait que cela pouvait sembler dangereux pour ses semblables. Un souvenir, une rencontre lui revint en mémoire. Oui. Cette tournure des évènements avait également été son œuvre. Un mal pour un bien. Que les Autres lui gardent rancune pour leur chute, il n'en avait cure._

 _Le Monde n'était, après tout, qu'une délicate balance. Une balance qu'il lui incombait de préserver._

.

* * *

 _._

 _— Une étrange compagnie que voilà…_

 _Le Dieu du Destin effleura une trame, retrouvant le moment où ce petit éclat lumineux avait pénétré son domaine. Ainsi, Dieux et Diables n'étaient pas les seuls intéressés par son petit jeu, il semblerait._

 _— Que faîtes-vous en ces lieux ? demanda-t-il._

 _— J'essaye de comprendre, lui répondit-on._

 _Une voix féminine. Humaine et inhumaine. Le Dieu se retourna à demi, posa le regard sur son invitée. Car oui, elle avait été invitée. Nul ne pouvait entrer chez lui sans son accord, nul ne pouvait_ trouver _le Néant des Possibles sans que la porte soit ouverte._

 _Vêtue d'une longue cape sombre à capuche relevée, son invitée se cachait à lui. Pourtant, elle le laissa accrocher son regard. Il y vit de la curiosité. De la méfiance. De l'incompréhension. De la colère._

 _— Comprendre, Gardienne ?_

 _Un mouvement vif. De l'étonnement. Oui, il avait déjà été prévenu de ce qu'il y avait au-delà de son Monde. Il avait entendu parler d'elle, de cette Lumière éphémère, de son Serment de Protection. Mais elle était en-dehors de sa juridiction. Ce Monde n'était pas le sien et, bien qu'elle ait été alertée, elle ne pouvait rien faire._

 _— Pourquoi faire souffrir cette âme, Destin ? Pourquoi lui infliger autant ?_

 _Le Dieu pencha la tête de côté, un léger sourire aux lèvres. La voilà, cette humanité. Dieux et Diables l'avaient interrogé sur son but, la Gardienne s'inquiétait de la souffrance d'un individu._

 _— Pourquoi, en effet ?..._

 _Il rompit le contact visuel, écartant un bras, lui désignant d'un geste ample son domaine :_

 _— Tout ceci est mon Domaine. Ici sont rassemblés tous les présents, les passés, les futurs. Ici se trouvent tous les Possibles. Cependant, un seul sera la Grande Trame de mon Monde… Cela fait une éternité, Gardienne, une éternité que je veille à sa bonne marche._

 _— Faire souffrir une âme pour sauver le reste, souffla-t-elle, de la tristesse dans sa voix, les yeux baissés sur les trames._

 _— Oui… et non._

 _Elle laissa un silence s'installer, le temps d'un battement de cœur, puis fronça les sourcils, releva la tête et lui demanda :_

 _— Pourquoi, alors ?_

 _— L'équilibre._

 _— Entre quoi et quoi ?_

 _— Tout. Dieux, Diables, Créatures et Humains. Matière et Magie. Vie et Mort._

 _— Pas une once de plaisir, alors ?_

 _Il leva un sourcil :_

 _— Bien sûr que si. Savez-vous ce qu'est une éternité, Gardienne ?_

 _— Oui._

 _Oh. Le voilà intéressé. Il s'approcha juste assez pour ressentir sa souffrance, caresser les trames de l'humaine – car oui, elle était aussi humaine qu'inhumaine –, pour effleurer cette éternité dont elle parlait._

 _— Pas cette éternité-ci, Gardienne. Je parle de l'éternité d'un Dieu._

 _— Je suis humaine. Alors non._

 _— Je n'ai aucun clan, aucun choix à faire, autre que ce qui sera et ce qui ne sera pas. L'éternité est longue, et l'ennui se profile. Que risque un Dieu lorsqu'il s'ennuie ? Il perd le contrôle de lui-même, joue pour se divertir…_

 _— Il sombre dans la folie, termina-t-elle, le regard sombre. Et son Monde sombre avec lui._

 _Le Dieu du Destin sourit :_

 _— Exactement, Gardienne. Je suis le Dieu du Destin, je veille à la bonne marche de mon Monde. Mais je suis aussi le Maître du Jeu._

 _— Ne sont-ils tous que des pions à vos yeux ?_

 _— Oui. Ces Elus, j'ai vu leurs potentiels, je les ai préparés à ce qu'ils allaient affronter…_

 _— Le fait de changer les trames faisait également partie de vos plans, Destin ?_

 _— Non. C'était… surprenant. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas… C'était l'occasion de tout préparer, de s'arrêter sur la bonne trame…_

 _— Quelle bonne trame ?_

 _Il posa le regard sur une des trames, encore ténue, mais elle approchait. Shinddha Kory devrait être capable de l'atteindre. Dans quel état ? Un fantôme ? Une flamme vacillant sous le vent ? Un flocon de neige sous la menace d'une éclaircie ?_

 _— Celle qui me permettra de continuer cette partie, ce jeu, Gardienne._

 _— Ce n'est pas terminé, alors…_

 _— Gardienne, vous devriez savoir ceci mieux que quiconque…_

 _Une trame vibra, s'illumina. Il fit rouler pensivement ses dés noirs entre ses doigts, adressant ces mots à la Gardienne, mais aussi à lui-même :_

 _— Ce n'est_ jamais _terminé._

* * *

Etrangement, j'aime beaucoup la dynamique qui s'est développée entre le Dieu du Destin et la Gardienne en off (je pensais qu'ils allaient devenir antagonistes, mais finalement non). Elle risque de faire quelques caméos, histoire de donner la réplique.

Et, une petite question à vous, chers lecteurs... _Qui a dit que Shin serait le seul à souffrir, dans les annexes ?_


End file.
